Trails of the heart
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is the prince heir and biological son of King Claudius and Queen Leona. They loved him very much. He also had an adopted older brother named Tygra. He got along well with his family. He has many friends and one who he fell in love with. Liosia, she has a mysterious past and wants learn more. Will she get her answers? Soon she and Lion-o's love brings them together. M safe.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o is the prince heir and biological son of King Claudius and Queen Leona. They loved him very much. He also had an adopted older brother named Tygra. He got along well with his family. He went through tough rigorous training everyday. He did well in it. He had been training since he was seven years old.

Lion-o also had some friends in Thundera. There was his friend Bengali who was the son of the royal blacksmith. He used to play with him and little puma girl named Pumyra whenever he had free time as a child. His parents approved of it because it was good for Lion-o to socialize with other cats. One day when Lion-o was a little cub he met a young white lioness.

Her name was Liosia. She was raised by a cruel nobleman who died. She didn't have much to do so she decided to go to the medical house to learn to be a medic.

Lion-o showed her where the medical house was and he gave her a charm for good luck. Lion-o knew now that Liosia was a medic he would probably never see his friend again. He still saw her and talked to her but it was on rare occasion.

Tonight was a big party the royal family was celebrating the beginning of Tygra and wife Cheetara's new family to come. Cheetara was pregnant.

Lion-o was very happy for his brother. He was relaxing when he saw Liosia. "Hey Liosia I haven't seen you in some time," Lion-o said.

"I haven't seen you in sometime either, I bet you are very happy for your brother," Liosia said.

"I am, and I am excited to become uncle," Lion-o said.

"Yes it must be exciting," Liosia said. "I bet it must be nice to have such a caring family, all I knew was the cruelty of the nobleman who found me after I was ship wrecked," she said.

"It must be hard, but Kali showed you much kindness," Lion-o said.

"Yes, she, Jaga and Cheetara made me feel welcome and loved," Liosia said. "I just wish I knew more about my birth family," she said.

"I hope you will find your answers someday," Lion-o said.

"Thank you Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Do you want to see the garden? It looks beautiful in the moonlight," Lion-o said.

"Sure," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia went into the garden and they were admiring the flowers. "The garden is beautiful in the moonlight," Liosia said.

"I told you," Lion-o said.

"You know Lion-o I wish I could spend more time with you, after all you were my only friend as a cub," Liosia said.

"Really?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, I was often feeling very much alone, but you made me feel special," Liosia said.

"Wow I never knew that," Lion-o said.

"Well know you know," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia were about to kiss. Then a guard came up and saw them and he cleared his throat. "Prince Lion-o your father and mother are wondering where you are so it is time to return to the party," the guard said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

"Good, sorry if I interrupted anything," the guard said and left.

"Well we better head back," Lion-o said.

"Yes we should," Liosia said then kissed Lion-o's cheek and they headed back.

The party soon winded down and now everyone was headed back home. Lion-o bid good bye to Liosia and he was wishing he could've spent more time with her.

Tygra noticed Lion-o's behavior. "You like that white lion medic don't you?" Tygra asked.

"Her name is Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Okay, and I notice you like her," Tygra said.

"I notice too, and I think she likes you Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"You really think so?" Lion-o asked.

"I know so," Cheetara said. "I notice how she looks at you and talks to you," she said.

"I really hope she likes me like you say," Lion-o said.

"There is only one way to find out." Tygra said. "You must spend time with her, like take her on a date." he said.

"Oh okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was going to ask Liosia on a date next time he saw her. He hopes it will go well.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o found Liosia the next morning at the fountain. "Hey Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Oh hello Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Liosia I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me," Lion-o said.

"I would love too," Liosia said.

"Then let's go," Lion-o said. Lion-o and Liosia took a walk through the market place. They were having a wonderful time. "Liosia how are you enjoying the walk?" he asked.

"It's very nice, I love spending time with you Lion-o," Liosia said.

"I love spending time with you too Liosia," Lion-o said. "You want to do this again sometime soon?" he asked.

"I would love it," Liosia said.

"Great," Lion-o said.

"I have a day off in three days we can go then," Liosia said.

"Great, it's a date," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was very happy it went very well and he was looking forward to it. Every week or so Lion-o and Liosia would go for walks. They varied in length.

Claudius noticed sometimes Lion-o was late for training. "Lion-o training is important, I don't want you late anymore do I make myself clear?" Claudius said.

"Yes father," Lion-o said.

Today Lion-o was training and he wasn't to careful and hurt his ankle. "Ow!" Lion-o said. He was holding his ankle.

"Lion-o my poor baby," Leona said.

"Mom I'm not a baby anymore," Lion-o said.

"Sorry," Leona said.

Liosia came in and she put a herbal poultice on the ankle to help with the swelling. Then she wrapped it and put some ice on it. "There with a few days rest you will be just fine," Liosia said.

"Thank you Liosia," Lion-o said. He was smiling in a way that let Leona know that Lion-o was in love with her.

"You are most welcome," Liosia said smiling the same way back. She saw Liosia was in love with Lion-o.

Lion-o was now resting his ankle. Leona pulled Claudius aside. "Claudius I think Lion-o is in love with Liosia," Leona said.

"The white lion medic?" Claudius asked.

"Yes, I think that's why he was late for his training," Leona said.

"I think it is a good reason, I think soon these two will get together and be married," Claudius said.

"Now Claudius these things take time," Leona said.

"I know and I hope it works out," Claudius said.

"I hope it works out too, Leona said.


End file.
